13 November 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-11-13 ;Comments *Somewhat bizarre intro as Peel talks over a recording of himself reading what is presumably the Radio Times article on The Specials that he'd mentioned the previous evening. *Peel plugs a charity football match: :"All of this week I've been receiving pieces of paper telling me about a football match which occurs in London tomorrow evening at 7:30, so I might as well tell you about it because it looks like a good do. It's at Willesden FC near Willesden Green Tube station in London and it's Shoot magazine versus the Island Record all-stars. Turning out for Shoot magazine are such folk as Malcom Macdonald, Bob Wilson and Frank McLintock. For the Island Records all-stars there's going to be Steve and Paul almost inevitably, J Rotten (as was), Jock McDonald http://www.discogs.com/artist/170294-Jock-McDonald, Billy Idol, Tony James and Dan-I and Youth and members of Four BE Two. There you are. I think that that's all that I need to tell you about that." *Peel runs an eye over the new Top 40 single chart that has just been released that day. "Lena Martell appears to be no longer number one and Dr Hook '''is' number one. Terrific stuff, eh?"'' He notes that The Selecter are #8 and also points out that The Specials and Madness are in the chart. *Goes back and plays the "train noise" section on The Cure single again because he likes it so much. *First Steps are a band from Worlington near Bury St Edmunds. Sessions *Specials #2. Repeat of session recorded 1979-10-15. First broadcast 22 October 1979. Tracklisting *Licks: 1970's (Were Made In Hong Kong) (7") Stortbeat *Leyton Buzzards: I'm Hanging Around (LP - Jellied Eels To Record Deals) Chrysalis *Roland Alphonso: Phoenix City (unknown format) Trojan :JP: "When I was a young lad, you'd be able to get up at say, one o'clock, two o'clock in the morning sometimes and go to the bedroom window and draw the curtains and look out. And there you'd be able to see, it was just as though the sun had gone down and that was where Liverpool was burning. That was life during wartime - and so's this." *Talking Heads: Life During Wartime (7") Sire *Crawdaddys: I'm A Lover Not A Fighter (LP - Crawdaddy Express) London / Bomp! *Rod Taylor: If Jah Should Come Now (7") Belva *Wild Beasts: Minimum Maximum (7") Fried Egg *Cure: Jumping Someone Else's Train (7") Fiction *Durutti Column: Sketch For Summer (acetate) *Specials: Rude Boys Out Of Jail (Peel session) (wrongly announced as 'Rat Race') *First Steps: The Beat Is Back (7") English Rose *Residents: Is He Really Bringing Roses? (Various LP - Subterranean Modern) Ralph *Photos: I'm So Attractive (7") CBS :JP: "Well it's nice to know that somebody else has the same problems as I do." *Photographs: Second Best (7") Do Not Bend *Burning Spear: Don't Mess With Jill (LP - Studio One Presents Burning Spear) Coxsone *Cockney Rejects: I'm Not A Fool (7") EMI *Fall: Flat Of Angles (LP - Dragnet) Step Forward :Female voiced trail for the Festive 50. *Moondogs: Ya Don't Do Ya (B-side to 'She's Nineteen' 7") Good Vibrations (cuts out) :(tape flips) *Specials: Longshot Kick The Bucket/The Liquidator/Moonstomp - A Skinhead Symphony in 3 Movements (Peel session) *Proles: Soft Ground (7") Small Wonder *Wheel Men: School Is A Gas (Various LP - Pebbles Vol. 4) BFD *Mikey Dread: Step By Step (LP - Evolutionary Rockers) Dread At The Controls *Dickies: Attack Of The Mole Men (LP - Dawn Of The Dickies) *Essential Logic: Albert (LP - Beat Rhythm News) Rough Trade *Pack: King Of Kings (7") Rough Trade *Joe Tex: Discomonia (7") TK *Spelling Missteaks: Popstar (7") Stortbeat *Armed Force: Popstar (7") AFI :JP: "I should love to be able to play you the Skinhead Symphony again but really we haven't got the time." *Specials: Rat Race (Peel session) *Cardiac Arrest: A Bus For A Bus On The Bus (7") Tortch *Twinkeyz: Aliens In Our Midst (LP - Alpha Jerk) Plurex *Gregory Isaacs: Rock Dis Ya Reggae Beat (12") Taxi *Inmates: Midnight To Six Man (LP - First Offence) Radar :End of show File ;Name *1979-11-13 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *02:02:05 ;Other *T175 of the 400 Box *Complete show apart from short gaps where tape flips happen ;Available *Mooo Category:1979 Category: Peel shows